The Real World
by SavageLollipop
Summary: In a world where magic is non-existent, there is no Lily Evans, it's 2013 and Hogwarts is the stuff of dreams, only featured in books. A group of nine sixteen year old's must navigate their way through their last year at high school learning more about themselves, each other and that life truly is magical. Whether you have a wand or not. This is not your average Marauder story.
1. Chapter 1

It was an early September afternoon and four girls stood in a back garden, glasses raised. The garden was large and everywhere you looked, your eyes were met with luscious green foliage and bright flowers. Honeysuckle and ivory climbed up the side of the old shed at the bottom of the garden, hiding it from view. A warm salty, autumn breeze tickled the trees and made their green leaves rustle lazily. The bees hummed and the birds sung cheerfully. It was a rare day in Britain when the sun was out and shining and autumn hadn't yet sunk its chilly teeth into what had been a deliciously warm summer.

The girls stood in the middle of the garden, near the pool. They stood in a little cluster, grinning and laughing. The smallest of the group, Abigail, shouted two words before they clinked their glasses together loudly.

"To us!" They downed their drinks eagerly and Jess, the blonde girl began pouring them more.

"Why are we celebrating again?" Nicola, a girl with dark frizzy hair asked, rolling her eyes as her friend dropped her glass and fell over whilst trying to pick it up again. This was quite obviously not their first drink of the afternoon. Nor their second or third.

"Why not?" Molly, another brunette replied with a grin. "Celebrating is fun." Jess giggled and tapped her glass against Molly's.

"I'll toast to that!"

"I'm not sure you should be doing anymore toasting," Nicola said, sipping her drink. Jess shook her head.

"I- you know what I think?" Jess said, waving her glass around. "I think we should break out the Amarula."

"Your mum and dad are going to get back from London and freak out when they find out they've got no alcohol left," Molly pointed out. Jess shrugged.

"Hey they told me to enjoy myself."

"What's Am- Ama- Amaruly?" Abi asked, having given up on trying to defy gravity and instead opted to sit on the ground, cross-legged.

"Some South African stuff," Jess replied, heading inside to grab it. "It's nice and creamy." A moment later she returned with the bottle and hurried across the tiny bridge over the fish pond.

"Look, look! I found it!" She produced another bottle from behind her back. "And I found Sangria!" The two girls cheered and eventually Nicola gave in and smiled.

"Did I hear the word Sangria?" The girls whipped their heads around –or moved as fast as four girls who were quite obviously off their heads possibly could- at the new male voice. A tall guy with shaggy black hair and a charming smile was climbing from the balcony next door over onto his shed and then down onto the rockery. Three guys followed him, all outstandingly good looking and completely drool worthy.

"I'm Sirius Black," he grinned, holding out his hand to shake. Jess introduced each one of the girls.

"Where did you come from?" she asked, shaking his hand. He gestured at the balcony.

"James great aunt." Jess nodded.

"I see. Well in that case," she winked. "Help yourselves." Jess winked again at the tallest guy. He was stood in the middle, anxiously raking a hand through his sandy brown hair. "You sweetie pie, can have as much sangria as you like." He blushed deeply and coughed.

"Erm hi I'm Remus," he said bashfully. Jess grinned.

"Would you drink it from my mouth?" Jess asked with a giggle. She didn't actually mean it; she was just quoting Ouran High School Host Club, the only anime she would watch. But Remus didn't know that.

"Maybe we should err- go back," Remus suggested, eyeing Jess cautiously. Sirius waved his hand.

"Nonsense Rem, these are my kind of people."

"Alright then pass the booze," another boy said, holding his hand out. He too had dark, unruly hair although it was a little shorter than Sirius'. He wore glasses and was about Sirius' height too. Nicola passed him the remainder of the champagne and he grinned.

"Cheers, you want some Pete?" James took a swig from the bottle and then passed it onto the smallest boy, Peter. He had short, brown hair and braces on both sets of teeth. Peter shook his head.

"No thanks." Nicola went over and stood beside Peter.

"You're the responsible one huh?" she asked.

"It's usually Remus but he seems pretty enamoured-" The glanced at Remus who was still looking shy but was definitely enjoying his conversation with Jess. "So I guess it falls to me to make sure that no one does anything stupid." Nicola and Peter exchanged looks of mutual understanding and exasperation.

"Don't worry, that's my job too. Earlier this year when we were in France, I had to save them from rape." Nicola shook her head. "Silly girls didn't even know they were being chatted up."

"So guys," Jess said loudly, attracting everyone's attention. "When did you boys get here?" she asked.

"Yesterday," James replied. "We moved all our stuff in yesterday afternoon." Jess nodded thoughtfully.

"Where was I yesterday afternoon? I didn't see you guys…"

"Oh!" Molly said suddenly. "You were at mine yesterday weren't you? We were at the park shooting chavs with water guns!" Realisation dawned on Jess' face.

"Oh yeah… chavs."

The wind picked up as the group continued to chat and drink with the occasional person tripping over Abi as she lay sprawled on the grass. Dark clouds had started making their way across the blue sky and the sun disappeared behind a cluster of them. Before they knew it, the sky had gone from a bright blue to an inky purple colour and it started to rain.

"Oh god!" Jess shouted, grabbing the mostly empty bottles and sprinting inside with the others. Molly helped Abi up whose head spun for a moment before the world was clear again and she could move. Abigail was not the world's best drinker.

Once everyone was safely inside and the doors were locked, the group either passed out or fell asleep in the dining room where mattresses had been set up all over the floor.

**A/N- Well I probably shouldn't be making another WIP but why the hell not? This one although similar to my Witch Against the World has got nothing to do with it although we do get to see some of the same characters. That's only because I'm choosing to bring my 'Fangirl Dreams' to life! **

**Oh and Molly and I almost were raped in France. Luckily Nicola saved us from some very drunk men. Thank you NikiBear. **

**Anyway reviews, favourites and follows are adored! Also I don't own J.K's characters nor Ouran High School Host Club.**

**~Jess**

**P.S- I made minor edits. **


	2. Chapter 2

Jess opened her eyes slowly and groaned when the full extent of the sunlight filtering through the French doors finally hit her. She couldn't see anything past the drunken haze and thumping headache.

"Dear god, I'm going to murder who ever invented Sangria." she groaned, forcing herself into a sitting position.

"You and me both sister," Molly mumbled, peeling her face from what looked like a leather jacket. She frowned at them and held it up. "Who the hell does this belong to?"

"No clue," Jess muttered rubbing her temples. "Oh Lord my head kills."

"That's what you get for drinking your weight in Amarula," Nicola added, sitting up with a yawn. Jess shot her a glare and fought back a yawn.

"No way did I drink that much," she argued. Nicola laughed.

"Oh you'd be surprised." Jess groaned again and woke Abi up.

"Guys do you have to breathe so loud?" Abi moaned, rolling over onto her back. Jess would have giggled at the eyeliner smeared down and around her face if she didn't know that she probably looked exactly the same.

"I'm going to get some water and enough painkillers to sedate an elephant," Jess announced, getting to her feet slowly and walking into the kitchen.

"I'm not even entirely sure how I ended up in my underwear!" Jess stopped in her tracks at the distinctly male voice. Who the hell was in her kitchen? She hid behind the corner and peered around the wall. Four gorgeous boys were stood lounging against the counters in the kitchen each with a coffee mug in their hands. Two of them were only in jeans, a short boy and the tallest.

Jess' eyes bugged out of her head and she was pretty sure her heart actually stopped. She turned around quickly and ran back into the dining room.

"Guys there are four completely gorgeous boys in there, drinking from my coffee mugs and two of them are shirtless." she babbled, throwing herself onto the mattresses dramatically. The girls stopped their quiet chatter abruptly and stared at Jess.

"What do you mean?" Abi asked.

"I mean four off the radar hot boys are standing in my kitchen!" she whispered as loudly as possible. Abi scrambled to her feet and straightened out her shirt and shorts.

"I'm going to go and see for myself." Abi marched into the kitchen and then darted back within seconds.

"Who the hell are they?" she asked, keeping her voice low. Jess shook her head.

"No idea but I'm never washing those mugs again." Nicola rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You guys are so boy crazy-"

"I am not boy crazy, I don't give a toss about boys," Jess argued. "But they are not boys they are gods." Abi nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"I would probably give them my first born in exchange for a hug. Or to sniff their hair."

"You're insane; I'm going to see them for myself." Nicola left the dining room muttering things to herself and then returned within seconds.

"Okay so they are very good looking and very real," she noted.

"Told you so."

"Well I have to see them too." Molly said going into the kitchen. She was gone for a few seconds before she dived back into the room and slammed the glass doors shut.

"Oh shoot they saw me." she panted. "And dear god they are beautiful." Jess looked up as the four boys pushed open the glass doors. She couldn't take her eyes off of the tallest one and he shot her a nervous smile before blushing and staring at his bare feet.

"Good morning ladies," the boy with glasses and messy black hair grinned. Jess stood up and took a deep breath.

"Alright guys we're going to be honest here and admit that we got very drunk yesterday and have no idea what you're doing in my house or who you are," Jess finished, looking very embarrassed.

"Well you invited us to drink with you," a boy who looked a little like the first but had longer hair and no glasses said.

"Well technically Sirius, you invited yourself," the tallest boy added. My goodness he was beautiful, Jess thought. So very beautiful. She shook the thoughts from her head and straightened up.

"Be that as it may," Jess began slowly. "It that does not answer the question that all of us females are thinking and that's who the hell are you guys?"

"Did you fall from heaven?" Molly blurted out and then blushed as she realized what she had said. "I mean- well…" She gave up. "Yeah that's pretty much what I meant." Sirius laughed.

"We didn't fall from heaven but you my dear seem to have misplaced your wings and halo," he said to Molly with a wink. Jess thought that Molly might just die on the spot. Or melt. Or that her ovaries quite possibly just exploded.

"We're from next door," James added. "We're staying with my great aunt." Jess nodded and then suddenly something hit her.

"Wait-" she said, her forehead creased in thought. "Did you say your name was Sirius?" Sirius nodded looking confused.

"Yeah and that's Remus and-"

"-Peter and James," Jess, Molly, Nicola and Abi finished simultaneously in complete and utter shock.

"Remus Lupin?" Jess asked, directing her question at the tall boy. He nodded eyes wide.

"Peter Pettigrew, James Potter and Sirius Black," Nicola rattled off, counting the boys on her fingers.

"How do you know that?" James asked, his mouth hanging open.

"Holy shit it's the Marauders!" Jess cried with her hands over her mouth. She went up to Remus and poked his chest, screwing her eyes up in concentration. "And they're real!" she said back to the girls.

Nicola shook her head in disbelief whilst Sirius turned to Remus.

"Who the hell are the Marauders?"

"Book characters created by J.K Rowling for her Harry Potter series. They were the generation before Harry and James Potter was his dad," Remus replied. Jess grinned; he was obviously very well read.

"Oh," James said in surprise. "Well that was lucky." Jess was just about to say something else when an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach and she realized that they had in fact fallen asleep and gotten outrageously drunk with these guys. She found herself blushing deeply and she coughed.

"Well erm as great as all that is, you have to go." Sirius' eyebrows shot up his face.

"Why we still have a half a bottle of champagne," he grinned.

"Look I'm not joking you really do have to go. My parents will be back-" she glanced at her watch and swore. "In about an hour and we've got so much to do!"

"We can stay and help?" Remus offered and Jess' insides melted.

"That's uh very nice of you but really it's easier on our own," she said quickly ushering them through the back door and out into the garden.

"Are you sure because we don't mind-"

"We're fine," Jess garbled. "It was nice meeting you, goodbye!" Jess turned around and rushed inside, leaving four very confused and half naked boys standing in her garden.

"So we were having a drink in my garden," Jess said to Niamh, one of her friends. It was Monday morning and she was sat in English with Molly, Abi and Niamh along the back row. Their teacher had put on the Robert Downey Jr version of Sherlock Holmes film and Jess was busy filling Niamh in on their odd weekend.

"Yeah?" Niamh prompted eagerly.

"And that's all most of us can remember until we wake up the next morning and four sex god's are in my kitchen!"

"Ohmygod no freaking way!" Niamh exclaimed. The room went silent and all heads turned towards the back row. Niamh froze like a deer caught in headlights. "This film, just every time it never fails to surprise me!"

"Well try to keep your enthusiasm to yourself." The teacher, seemingly content with this answer turned the film back on and redirected his attention to the books he was marking. The girls sighed in relief and then Niamh looked back at Jess.

"And then what?" Jess knew why Niamh was so eager to hear more. Things like this just didn't happen to this particular group of girls. They were the quiet, almost nerdy ones and didn't usually attract much male attention aside from the gays. Which really says a lot for their sex appeal.

"I asked them to leave," Jess replied unhappily. Niamh nodded sympathetically.

The film was yet again interrupted as Jess' head of house walked in with four gorgeous boys in tow. The students automatically stood up as a practiced sign of respect but Jess felt like she needed to sit down again.

"No freaking way," she muttered under her breath. Molly and Abi both had equally surprised and horrified expressions on their faces.

"Sorry to interrupt," Mrs Lawson, the house head said not looking at all sorry. "These boys are new students and are supposed to be in here." Mr Terrence stood up and grimaced at the boys.

"More students for me. Great." Mr Terrence was a rather sarcastic, snarky fellow. But as long as you were good at English, you were his friend. Not many people were good at English. "Why don't you sit over there on that spare table." The class was organised into two rows of four tables on either side of the room with a gap in the middle. The boys were directed to the row directly in front of the girls.

"Oh this is just unreal," Jess shook her head. Remus caught sight of her and shot her a surprised but cautionary smile before taking the seat in front of her. Jess felt her insides melt again and butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

Mrs Lawson approached the back row and smiled at the girls. Jess just about kept her hatred for the woman under wraps and stopped herself rolling her eyes. She would be surprised if Mrs Lawson even knew the girls' names even though they were some of the best behaved and smartest in their house. They were also Prefects. Mrs Lawson generally only had eyes for the misbehaved.

Mr Terrence played the film again and Mrs Lawson got the boys' attention as well. She glanced down at a piece of paper in her hands and then at Jess. "Jessica you're in James and Sirius' form so if you wouldn't mind sticking with them until they know where they're going that would be very helpful. Niamh you're in Peter's form and Abigail you're in Remus'. Thank you very much." With that Mrs Lawson left the room and Jess did roll her eyes at her retreating back.

James turned around his seat and grinned at Jess. "So you're going to be our form buddy." he said.

Jess rolled her eyes again. "Oh yes I'm so excited." Sirius caught on to her sarcasm and also turned around.

"Don't worry love, I know you were hoping for Remus but we can be fun too." Jess blushed and Sirius smirked.

"Oh don't worry Sirius I know how fun you can be; it was interesting to see you and James twerking up against each other on Saturday in your underwear," Jess shot back. There was a chuckle from Remus whilst James and Sirius reddened considerably and Sirius scowled.

"At least we didn't throw up behind the shed!" Sirius whispered irritably. That reminded Jess that she probably needed to clean that up before her dog found it.

"Honey it's not like you can hold your drink either, we may not know much about your personality but we knew _every _part of you anatomically within the first twenty minutes. Worst strip tease I've ever seen," Jess finished with a sarcastic smirk. She may not have had many boyfriends or been to any parties but she thrived on sarcasm and snark. Probably not the best thing to be great at but what can you do?

Sirius turned around angrily and Abi and Molly snickered at his back. Niamh however didn't join in and instead stared dreamily off into space. Or it may have been the back of James' head, Jess wasn't sure. But Sirius was seething and Jess leant back in her chair, allowing a satisfied smile to grace her features. Oh this would be fun.

**A/N- I'm in love with Remus. Just thought y'all should know. Kay, I hope you enjoy guys. **

**~Jess**


End file.
